Four/Gallery
Assets 4 body.png Four 2nd asset.png Four's 3rd asset.png Four 4th body.png Four's 5th Asset.png Four's 6th Asset.png Four's 7th Asset.png Four's intro asset.png Fat 4.png Screech four asset.png 4 bottem.png Four Intro Body.png Screeching Face.png|Four's screeching face Poses Fouryyyy.png Old Four.png Four Pose Colored.png Intro Four.png Dingin' four.png Four-0.png fourpose0003.png 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 4 sidemouth.png 44444.png 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 4four.png 44.png Four its time for the intro.png 4 love.png 4 thinking.png Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png 4 dd.png Four Makes a Accident.png fourthonk.gif Four.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png FourSrPelo.png Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png The pose.png 4 bo.png 4 evil.png 4gtr.png Four walking gif.gif sexy 4.png FOURAT MILLION MILES.png FourAnger.png FourPose1.png Goodjob.png getpunked.png davidwentpoofy.png Nani.png Four in BFB 11.png You too.png FourBFB.png aahWhyFour.png Four_hrnnng.png Four smile transparent.png Four in BFB 13.png|Four in BFB 13. 4bday.png|Four as he appears in the BFB 1st Birthday video. 15327453492770.png Ezimba 1 65 105492 18202.gif Four and Bracelenty.png Four kid dance.png X trasforming into Four 3.png X trasforming into Four 2.png X trasforming into Four.png Scenes Screenshot (17).png chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (23).png Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool IMG_1056.GIF koji -----.png chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png Four SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!.gif 4 no arms.png bandicam 2017-12-24 21-40-39-278.jpg Pillow atacking four.png lol four smile.png|"Let's play a game!" 4four.PNG|"A BFDI!" OhNo!.jpg|"Uh oh!" X and 4.png|"The Losers are safe!" Inside Intro.png bandicam 2017-12-24 21-43-36-477.jpg bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven. Slices of cake." Screenshot four nmgfy.png Fourcrayon.png Fourwhiteboard.png SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." 4xangry.PNG|>:( Screenshot four go.png|"Go!" Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." 7BEAEF28-E601-490A-978C-07FA5AD40166.jpeg chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png FA31D48D-ABBC-43FB-9F2E-E89983346EB1.jpeg|“WHO DID THIS!?” Grrr.jpg It's time.png Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg Screenshot_245.png Screen Shot 2018-02-17 at 13.16.33.png mmmDonut.PNG Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png Bracelety gets on the four.png Vore.png Captura de Tela (4).png Screenshot (892).png 939BEACF-9F8C-473E-93C9-68BADC8C37BD.png .PNG Love.gif Screenshot_280.png I'm not sure what to think....PNG LeanDamagedAmbushbug-size_restricted.gif 2018-01-06 at 14-47-54.png Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!.png Screen Shot 2018-11-10 at 4.53.43 PM.png BFB5 screaming four.png 0IwYaOM.png Giphy (4).gif|"Team Death P.A.C.T., assemble or you will tremble!" Four Holding a paper drawing.PNG Hey.png Screenshot_316.png .-..PNG an ambient man.png partay.png NFA.PNG|"NO FLYING ALLOWED!" heehee.png Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.28.08 PM.png|"It's time for the return of the Beep Beep!" D5D012FD-00BB-4F29-946E-E78B782D7A5F.jpeg Four in BFB 3.png E39C121B-38A7-4CA6-BF79-5BDEB85EA468.jpeg Four Creepy.png spookyfour.jpg is it just me or four has more of a soul these days.png tadaaaaaaaa.png i pressed the wrong button.png 4_ssit.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-18-081.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-27-189.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-51-384.jpg Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.31.02 PM.png lololjhk.gif Fourgoo.PNG Picture Juice Four..png 4x real........png oh my god look at x!!!!.png TICKLE FIGHT!!!! TICKLE FI.png 163748.jpg|"YOU DID BFB WHILE I WAS GONE?" .aa.jpg 20180513 071612.jpg so. clock.png close to the sun.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-24-183.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-27-036.jpg he groovin.png FLYING FOUR.gif mind if i hit that. weet.png 2357.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-12-21-163.jpg Third..gif four nb four nb four nb.png|"We don't have that where I'm from." Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-42-211.jpg it doesnt do anything.png anyways this episode is still super good.png Four is tirggered.png four says h in bfb 11.jpg|A drawing of Four from a livestream by Satomi ive. never seen four with that mouth before i think.png his hands......png miney look.png i like this four. just fluffin scribbled out.png his mouth just. SWOOSH.png loser didnt even DO his homework. clever.png im gonna crunch. im gonna munch.png slowly slides away.png its f.png four -owo.png SketchOfFour.png yes. its the jelly.png fingy.png ANGFGYER.png hey cake. its time to die.png yell! EEEE.png oh my god i just remembered the four cake i made.... it was terrifying.png four,.png actually,.png ...fy.png hes so happy.png im surprised they didnt get angry at donut OR abntt at all.png poke.png Oh..png hes got a GU- a button.png or ELSE.png nnnGOoo.png i feel like hes gonna break bottle to get out.png handndn.png what a baby.jpg|Four in the thumbnail of a stream by Scratch. HE GOT NO HANDS HE GOT NO FEET.jpg|Four in the thumbnail of a stream by Satomi. hgeehgeheghgh.png|Four giggling. COUGH.png ughhgghf i love them.png|"Okay, okay, I'll say the thing." IMBECIL.png sowwy......png LOOK AT THOSE HANDBS.png its-.png|"It's- TIME.png|-time- for.png|-for- CAKE.png|-Cake- at.png|-at- STAKE!!!!!.png|-Stake!" SMI LE.png bang bang.png i like how pokey draws hands.png this reminds me of. sparklecare.png AWGH THEYRE SO SORRY.png does anyone read my titles. like does anyone go though my contributions and read my titles. they must know a lot about me.png you can still see xs fingy.png owo'.png EVERYTHING IS COMPLETELY.png nnnormal.png anime sweat drop.png pokey i love how you draw four.png HAAAAAA.png b. bfdicon.png match.....png oh. i..png they wanted to say that.....png there are so many good fours in this scene i cant get all of them.png x but in this pose.png hgn.png oh......png i........png fingee.png i have no words other than BLEP.png eghuehuhahghd.png internal screamign.png i think th.png yellow four.PNG satomi doesnt like t pose memes but..... hehe.png one sketchy pal.png FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." chapter complete is such a good song bfdhsfj.png|...you're missing someone!..." whoooo is it.png|"...Who is it?" theyre like. tadaaaaa.png whats sto.png|"What's stopping me from eliminating you?" despacito starts playing.png angry angry.png four with teeth is good.png JUs.png mood..png YAAAAAAAAAAAA.png whos this blue puddle.png maaaama.png BAD BOYS BAD BOYS WHATCHA GONNA DOOOOO.png burger king fries on a dashboard underneath the burning hot s.png hey! perish.png Four2.gif Four Silly.gif Screenshot 20181203-070155.png|Four in BFB 13 Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries